Folly
by headshotFox
Summary: Two mistakes made one huge mistake as Hiro is forced to continue life with the folly of two, watch as he serves his master and fights monsters with the power of two forces at his clawed fingertips.


**So this will be following the Anime timeline, since I kinda haven't read every chapter of the manga but I will be adding my favourite chapter in here because... Nyeh!**

Chapter One: Man-Eater vs Man-Eater

Hiro sat at the table in the mansion, his head in hands as he let out a groan. The moon rose not a moment after Sherwood left the mansion and Hiro felt as if a sledgehammer was brought down on his brain.

He popped out a few painkillers from its packet before Riza dashed passed him and hit off Hiro's chair, resulting in him being splashed with the water he was about to take the painkillers with and the small white tablets to fly from his hands.

"Can your chair be any more in the way? Jesus Hiro," Hiro's eye twitched. He already had one headache to deal with, why does he need another? He slammed his hands down on the table causing Riza to snap her gaze from the fridge to him.

"Can your head handle anymore hot air!" He snapped at her, Riza gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Hiro rolled his eyes and gestured towards her.

"My problem is your fatass thrashing around everywhere I go!" Hiro growled out.

'_Wait, what am I doing? I don't mean that!'_

"Well why don't you fuck off somewhere else!" Riza pushed him, Hiro instantly pushed her back with more vigour.

"Well at least I can go somewhere because I'm not some half-blood thrash who has to mooch off her Brother's killer!" Riza froze before she let her bangs cover her eyes.

'_What the fuck am I doing?! Shut up!' _Hiro dropped his glare and practically snapped towards Riza as her shoulders began to shake.

"Oh jesus, Riza! I-I didn't mean any of that, I'm sorry! Damn it, I'm so sorry!" Hiro had a hopeful smile on his face when she lifted her head, until his hope was squashed by a glare filled with so much hatred.

"Fuck. Off!" Hiro stumbled back, nodding furiously as he retreated out the door.

"Y-yes, understood!"

That would be the last time Riza would ever yell at Hiro.

**Xx-xX**

"Why did I say that?! Why, why, why?!" Hiro clutched his head in agony as he stumbled into the forest, he never did get to have those painkillers. Now he has a werewolf hating him and a hell of a migraine. He let out a growl and punched one of the forest trees, why does all this shit happen to him?

Hiro let out a shout of anger at the night sky, whoever resided up there really is an asshole. His anger-filled eyes seemed to reflect the crescent moon's light, Hiro calmed down. His headache was getting worse but he didn't seem to care, it was also as if he was hypnotised.

Suddenly, Hiro's back arched in pain. His muscles tensed up and rippled under his skin, his eyes burned as the tears streamed down his face. Hiro heard his clothes rip and tear as his arched back pushed against the fabric, his sharpened nails pushed into the palm of his hand.

All Hiro could see was black and white, what wasn't black was white, what wasn't white was black. What wasn't either was blood red.

"Argghhh**hhhhhh**!" His voice strangled out of throat painfully, his shoulders tensed up.

Fucking moon.

**Xx-Timeskip: Sunset at Sherwood's Tent -xX**

"I wonder if my big sister has been eaten by the triffid yet," Sherwood relaxed into her pile of luggage. Francisca simply replied with her signature 'Fuga.' Sherwood closed her eyes and smiled.

"I hope I get to live in that big beautiful mansion after she's outta there~" She chimed, Francisca turned her head towards the entrance of the tent.

"Fuga," Sherwood jumped forward in surprise.

"What?!" As if in an instant, the tent's roof flew off. To greet the princess and her gynoid was a roaring triffid, saliva dripping from it's menacing teeth.

"W-What the heck?!" The man-eating plant lunged at her but before the it could get her, Francisca grabbed her master and retreated from the beast.

"What's that doing here?!" Sherwood yelled hysterically as the beast tailed her retreating gynoid, as this was all happening, Hime stood beside Riza and Flandre watching the event before her.

"An eye for an eye, a triffid for a triffid. Fun," Hime turned her gaze to the half-blood beside her.

"Do you know where Hiro is? He would usually be near me at all times," Riza growled and returned her gaze to the triffid fight.

"Who gives a damn," Francisca skidded on the grass and easily grabbed a tree trunk from a bystanding tree and swung it at the plant creature, only for it to grab the tree in it's gnaws and fling the android into the ground.

Sherwood screamed Francisca's name only for her to slap her hand over her mouth, the triffid turned towards her and lunged at the young princess.

"**I got ya,**" Sherwood felt herself being picked up, she looked up at her saviour who was too busy running to notice her gaze.

Her saviour's clothes were torn at the edges and had multiple holes here and there, their body seemed slender by the looks of it. Their arms were lined with brown fur and the nails on their hand seemed like halfway developed claws.

Sherwood looked up further to see their chin to be lined with brown fur and their nose to be similar to a small muzzle and long, sharp canines peaked out of her saviour's mouth along with fur-lined sharpened ears. Her eyes met his, she deducted him to be male. His sclera was a glowing yellow while vampiric red eyes with slit resided in the glowing masses.

"**Don't worry, I won't let the salad hurt you.**" The corners of Sherwood's mouth peaked up, she clutched onto his torn shirt and closed her eyes as he jumped away from the triffids attack. The creature let out a terrifying roar before the incredible happened.

The sun set.

The plant turned to stone and wilted into a mass of rubble, ending the battle.

"**Princess, you're all clear!**" Sherwood opened her eyes and her saviour let her stand up, finally having his arms free after running around with her bridal style. He began stand up straighter before she threw herself into his arms.

"Oh thank you, thank you! I'm forever in your debt!" The creature she was hugging sweatdropped before his ears twitched, he turned his head around to see Hime with her chainsaw.

"Let go of her," the creature lifted his hands as a sign of peace. Riza stood beside Hime with her arms transformed into their lycan opposites, glaring at her current opponent.

"**Whoa hold up, what's with the chainsaws and the were-arms?**" Riza growled as she stepped towards the unknown creature.

"Who the hell are you? No, what the fuck are you?" The creature sighed and shoved it's clawed hands into what remained of it's trousers.

"**Don't tell me you recognize me?**" Riza lunged at him despite Hime's disapproval and grabbed his torn shirt, she attempted to lift him but his hand prevented her from doing so.

"**I guess, calling you a half-blood was ironic, no?**" Riza looked at him strangely before something hit her senses, that scent...

"Hiro?" The creature gave her a sheepish grin before looking at Hime walking towards the mansion.

"You will have a lot of explaining to do back home," Hime beckoned for Sherwood and left the forest. This left Hiro and Riza to follow.

"**I actually really hate the moon now.**"

**Xx-Two Days Later -xX**

"This is probably my doing," Riza growled at Reiri who stood beside Hime's chair.

"What makes you think you can just waltz in and turn my friends into-" Hime set down her teacup and looked at Riza.

"Your brother is to blame too," Riza clenched her fists.

"My brother would never do this!" Hime simply sighed and turned her gaze to Hiro who had returned to his human state with help from Riza and Reiri.

"Hiro, after we fought Lobo, did you stop sleeping longer?" He nodded, Hime continued.

"Was there a scar where Lobo shoved his arm through you?" Again, he nodded. Riza scratched the back of her head, her brother really knew how to fuck her friends up.

"After Reiri bit you, did you feel different?" Hiro nodded furiously before answering verbally.

"Yeah! I felt really shitty at first, then I felt like I could put my fist through a wall!" Hime sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Well with the courtesy of Lobo and Reiri, we now have something no-one thought was possible." Everyone looked at her strangely as she stood up and put her hands on Hiro's shoulders.

"Ladies, meet Hiro; the only werepire in existence!"

Yeah, Hiro really fucking hated the moon.


End file.
